This invention relates generally to audio trapping lures and, more particularly, to an audio trapping lure that operates only at night with actual recordings of prey animals' distress calls at predetermined time intervals of time and volume. The present invention deactivates and transmits a call or text message after determining that a predator is likely to have been trapped.
The trapping of predatory animals such as coyotes, bobcats, and fox always include the use of some sort of lure to attract these animals. There are many commercial liquid lures on the market, each designed for a specific animal. There are also lures that create sight appeal such as fur and feathers and then there are the seldom used audio lures.
The audio lures of the past have used live roosters or guineas in cages positioned in the woods to attract predators with the sounds they emit. The downfall with this sort of audio lure is that they make very little sound, if any, after dark—the very time when predators are hunting—or do not make sounds throughout the night hours.
There have also been electronic audio lures available to the trapping industry but they typically emit continuous high-pitched bird chirping sounds every few second and run continually. They are less than effective in hunting and virtually useless in the trapping industry. Further, the existing devices do not cause appropriate prey distress sounds having a controlled duration of emission and having a predetermined variable volume.
A cell phone text feature will greatly help trappers, letting them know if a catch has been made and its exact location. Another advantage of this feature is that several states have a 48-72 hour trap check law. This sometimes results in an animal enduring unnecessary stress in being in the trap for several days. This may actually be considered inhumane and would be deterred with this new cell phone feature.
Today's predator hunters have the latest technology available to them in the form of electronic predator distress calls. These calls have actual recordings of live prey animals in distress and are very lethal. But to be effective, the volume and durations of the calls must be monitored and controlled by the hunter. The trapping industry has not yet benefited from this technology.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an audio trapping lure that emits the distress cries of a predator's prey at realistic intervals of time and at predetermined volumes and volume variations. Further, it would be desirable to have an audio trapping lure that operates only after darkness is detected so as not to attract other humans and their dogs to the trap site and to not utilize battery power during daylight hours when predator movement is less likely. In addition, it would be desirable to have an audio trapping lure that deactivates when the body-heat of a predator is detected which is indicative that the predator has already been trapped. Still further, it would be desirable to have a text message sent to the trapper's phone giving a unit number and therefore location of the deactivated device indicating a predatory animal has been trapped.